


Peter tiene dos papás

by Arca0



Series: La familia de Peter [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Divorce, Español | Spanish, How Do I Tag, M/M, Peter Feels, Superfamily, kind of, kind of again
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Peter Stark-Rogers se enfrenta a la situación más difícil desde que fue adoptado.





	1. Conversación

A sus 11 años Peter sabe que su vida es buena. 

Luego de ser abandonado en un orfanato cuando era un bebé fue adoptado por un famoso empresario multimillonario y su pareja. Tony Stark y Steve Rogers son los mejores padres del mundo, siempre atentos y cariñosos, aunque firmes cuando necesitan serlo. 

Eso hasta hoy, cuando ambos se sentaron con él a la mesa con semblante serio. Su papá Tony tenía unas ojeras terribles y una palidez preocupante, mientras que su papá Steve se mantenía estoico con la frente en alto. El rubio fue el único que habló en todo momento: “aun te amamos”, “debes entender que seguimos siendo una familia”, “la relación no está funcionando”. Peter se mantuvo en silencio sepulcral, no podía decir que lo tomara por sorpresa pero eso no disminuía el venenoso rencor que lo corroía.

-¡Deja de mentir!- interrumpió el niño, poniéndose de pie con la vista fija en su padre- los escuché hablar la otra noche, te vas porque ya no nos quieres.

-Peter eso no es verdad- trató de razonar Steve, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. 

-Hijo- dijo Tony por primera vez con voz ronca- lo que sea que pase entre tu padre y yo no cambiará el cariño que te tenemos, estos son problemas de adultos y lamento mucho  
que te estén afectando tan profundamente- pocas veces había escuchado a su papá intentar razonar de esa forma y eso lo trastocó.

El chico se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su habitación contra las protestas de ambos hombres, una vez ahí se encerró y hizo todo lo posible por evitar esas traicioneras lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. 

Así se quedó dormido esperando que el día siguiente jamás llegara.  
  
Tristemente el día siguiente sí llegó.

Este fue el día en que Peter vio desde la puerta de su habitación como su papá Steve los dejaba con un gran bolso en cada mano, cuando este intentó despedirse de su hijo el chico lo rechazó con furia.

Steve dejó tras de si una sensación de abandono y a su expareja sosteniendo las lágrimas, siendo fuerte por su hijo.

Peter, en ese instante, lo odió. 

Odió al hombre que fue su padre por 5 años y que ahora se largaba dejando a su familia atrás por ir en busca de otro hombre.


	2. La otra noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿qué conversación escuchó Peter?

Era ya tarde por la noche cuando Peter escuchó voces. Al principio lo alarmó y asustó, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran las voces de sus padres. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y se preguntó ¿qué hacían despiertos a esa hora? Se levantó con más calma y salió de su cuarto, a medida que caminaba las voces se hacían cada vez más claras.

-¿no lo entiendes Tony? ¡Está vivo! Después de todo este tiempo- era la voz de su papá Steve, sonaba feliz y emocionado.

-¿”todo este tiempo”? te recuerdo que en este tiempo hemos construido una relación y criado a nuestro hijo- le respondió papá Tony con rabia tiñendo sus palabras.

-lo sé, Tony, lo sé. Pero entiéndeme tú a mí, Bucky me necesita-

-¡nosotros te necesitamos!- lo interrumpió con vehemencia, y luego añadió en un tono más bajo- yo te necesito.

Papá Steve suspiró, uno de esos suspiros que tiene él cuando Peter se empecina en algo totalmente irracional e infantil.

-no es lo mismo, pasó años como rehén. Él me necesita más.

-¿y qué hago yo? ¿me quedo feliz y contento en casa mientras tu te vas a vivir con el ex que no has dejado de amar?

Y en ese momento Peter no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿qué estaba pasando? Sus padres siempre discutían, pero nunca en serio, nunca así.

-Tony esto no quiere decir que nunca te he amado o que ya no amo a Peter, pero ayudar a Bucky… es algo que debo hacer.

El chico se regresó lo más silenciosamente posible a su habitación, con mil y un ideas corriendo por su cabeza. 

¿su papá Steve los dejaba para irse con un tal Bucky? ¿por qué?


	3. Papá Tony

Desde que Steve se fue pasó una semana, tiempo en el que Peter agradeció estar de vacaciones pues lo único que se veía en las revistas y en la TV era el rompimiento de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, el niño para nada quería enfrentarse a sus compañeros de escuela.

Durante el transcurso de esa semana fueron Pepper y Happy los que se encargaron del pequeño pues no fue hasta el día número 9 que el genio excéntrico, multimillonario, playboy y filántropo Anthony Stark decidió salir de su encierro en su laboratorio y dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su hijo.

Lo primero que hizo el hombre luego de ducharse y comer algo (por insistencia de Pepper) fue sentarse en el sofá frente a su hijo, mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

-lo siento, te dejé solo y eso no volverá a suceder. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo y olvidé que tu me necesitas a mi- la honestidad con la que habló su padre fue más que suficiente para desarmar la gran muralla que el chico había construido en esos últimos días, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas se lanzó a los brazos de su papá Tony, quien por su parte se aferró a su hijo con un protector abrazo.

-pensé que ambos me dejarían- sollozó el niño en el cuello de su padre- creí que ahora que papá Steve no está ya no me querías.

Fueron esas palabras la que hicieron comprender a Tony cuanto había herido a su hijo, no solo la partida de uno de sus padres sino también su propia negligencia. 

-Quiero que me escuches bien Peter, nunca podría dejar de quererte. Eres mi hijo y sin importar lo que suceda entre Steve y yo siempre te vamos a amar.

-¡pero él ya no nos quiere! ¡nos dejó!- exclamó el chico, más dolido que enojado.

-Peter, tienes que entender que Steve ya no me ama y me dejó a mi. El aun te quiere y es tu padre.

-¡No! Los papás no abandonan a sus hijos, tú eres mi único papá.


	4. Steve

Tres semanas han pasado desde el día en que Steve se fue, Peter odia el medir así el paso del tiempo pero él siempre ha medido su vida por los eventos importantes y esto es lo más importante que le ha pasado desde que creó su primer robot.

En el exacto día 21 JARVIS le comunica que tiene una llamada, el chico esperaba a Ned o a MJ contándole de sus vacaciones, que de seguro van mejor que las de Peter. La tan esperada llamada resultó ser Steve.

-Hola campeón ¿cómo-

Tres palabras. 

Tres palabras contadas fueron las que Peter soportó antes de cortar la comunicación. Los siguientes dos días fueron más de lo mismo hasta que su papá Tony decidió que suficiente es suficiente.

-hasta ahora has estado enojado con papá Steve- "es solo Steve ahora" pensó Peter, mas no interrumpió- porque se fue, pero ahora él está intentando contactarte ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?- razonó el mayor.

-porque no se la merece.

Más tarde llegó a la conclusión de que contestar a la llamada haría feliz a su papá Tony y posiblemente le daría más razones para no contestar la siguiente.

Así que contestó la tercera llamada con un frío: Steve, te estoy escuchando. Lo cual le ganó una pequeña mirada preocupada por parte de su papá Tony.

-Hola Peter, se que estás enfadado- 

-ni te imaginas.

-pero te agradezco que me escuches- finalizó como si nada el hombre.

-a mi no me agradezcas Steve, dale las gracias a mi papá Tony- y lo único que Tony podía pensar era ¿de donde sacó tanto sarcasmo su hijo de 11 años?

La conversación, si se le puede llamar así, continuó con respuestas cortantes por el lado de Peter. Luego de asegurarse de que su hijo cumplía con su palabra de escuchar lo que Steve tiene por decir Tony se alejó con la intención de darles intimidad, fue entonces cuando el chico explotó, de la manera más calmada posible.

-Mi papá dice que no tengo que culparte pero tú te fuiste, nos dejaste. Así que No Quiero Volver A Hablarte.

-Peter, campeón, no lo entiendes. Tenía que irme, un amigo me necesita.

-Pero yo soy tu hijo- dijo antes de colgar.


End file.
